Number Two
by Deanna Kranz
Summary: After an average evening, Beverly tells Jean-Luc about number two. A short one-shot.


Number Two

By Deanna Kranz

Disclaimer: Characters, ships, and jargon belong to Paramount.

* * *

Beverly was on her knees, her upper body over his. She was careful not to put any of her weight on him as she felt him squirm with excitement under her. She smiled at him, his eyes sparkling with joy. Tenderly she ran her hand over his forehead and the top of his head before kissing his soft forehead. He wiggled under her, but was not trying to get away. He had a genuine smile as she continued down and kissed his nose. He stirred just slightly, his excitement growing. He was trying with all his will to be still and let her continue her show of affection. He trusted her completely since she'd done this before. He knew what was coming and as much as he was looking forward to it his body was trying to get her to stop. She saw his inner struggle through his eyes and body language. She loved doing this to him. She gave him another gentle kiss, on his cheek this time, and he only stirred slightly and stiffened. She looked at his face, it was full of joy and anticipation. As she leaned into his neck he took in a breath and stiffened. She buried her lips in his neck as she felt him stiffen completely under her. She kissed his neck, shaking her head slightly and he let out a loud and joyous giggle.

"You never do that to me," came the soft baritone voice behind her with a hint of mock jealousy.

Beverly kissed the unprepared neck under her again, causing a louder fit of giggles to emerge from his mouth.

"You'd never react like that, Jean-Luc," she told him as he sat on the floor next to her and their son.

"No, I suppose not," he admitted and leaned in to kiss his wife. She met his lips as one of his hands buried itself in her hair, grasping her head pulling her closer to him.

"More!" yelled the small boy, causing them to hesitantly separate their lips. "More, mama!"

Jean-Luc let out a disappointed sigh as he let go of his wife so that she could return her attention to their son.

"You're the one that couldn't wait until he began to talk," Beverly reminded him and they both laughed lightly. Beverly turned to her son and swiftly put her fingers under his arms and began tickling him. She was rewarded with a burst of laughter, kicking, and squirming. As soon as she stopped tickling him he squirmed out from under her and was on his feet in seconds and he ran over to his toy chest.

"How about a story instead," offered Jean-Luc as he got up. Once he was standing he offered his hand to help Beverly get up too. Jean-Luc walked over to a small book shelf filled with books and toys, picked a book, and headed to the couch. The little boy followed him to the couch and only struggled slightly to get onto the couch and sit next to his father. Jean-Luc opened the book and placed it in front of both of them and began reading.

Beverly picked up the few toys still out and went to get her son's pyjamas. From the bedroom she could hear Jean-Luc's powerful voice reading the child's story. She had heard that same voice boom out orders, mediate disputes, lecture in anger and disappointment, and speak diplomatically. She'd also heard it in pain and sadness as well as say all sorts of endearments to her. She'd heard it say the most loving and romantic things. But from everything she'd ever heard that voice say, it paled in comparison to hearing that great voice turn into a loving father. It was something she had at one point thought she would never hear. When she heard the end of the story approaching she went back to where she had left them. As she approached the couch she heard her son's little voice say "E en."

"The end," Jean-Luc echoed with a smile.

"Alright, young man, it's bed time," she said as she reached over and picked him up. Jean-Luc got up and followed them into their son's room.

A couple of hours later, after putting their son to bed and enjoying some peace and quiet with some wine, they lay in bed together. Beverly was curled up in Jean-Luc's arms, her ear near his chest as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Jean-Luc," she said softly.

"Hm?" he responded quietly.

"I love you."

He kissed her head before he said, "And I love you." A few moments passed as he waited for her to say something. He could tell from the way in which she had said it that there was something she wanted to say. When he realized that she was not going to say what she had wanted to, he said, "I never thought I'd find such happiness in having a family. In my whole life I have never felt so complete and whole."

"Nothing is missing?" she asked softly.

"Nothing that I would dare be selfish enough to ask for."

"Like what?"

"A perfectly behaving child who never throws tantrums, is interested in exploration and gets perfect grades."

Beverly laughed softly. "I'm sure if we coax Data enough he'd be willing to try to create another android just for you."

"Why an android?"

"Tantrums are an emotional reaction. Even Vulcan children have them."

"True," Jean-Luc admitted. They were silent again for a while, simply enjoying the quiet. Recent teething had brought about the return of restless and frustrated nights as they tried to sooth their son's pain and discomfort. He had been able to once again sleep through the night about a week ago.

"Beverly," Jean-Luc said. "What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to tell me something, I know you did. What is it?"

She took a deep breath as she turned within his arms, searching for his hands as she did. She settled once they were both on their sides, she in front of him, spooning. She took his larger hands in hers and led them to her abdomen, laying them flat over her silky night gown. He simply lay there, waiting for her to say something, and enjoying the feel of having her within his arms. It was a long time before he realized exactly where she had placed his hands and that she was holding them there intently. He realized that this was the exact position they had slept in the final months of her pregnancy. A position he enjoyed most once he was able to feel their son moving within her as he held her. He let out a soft chuckle. Beverly was not one to be nervous about discussing their relationship, but they had discussed having a child in great detail before she became pregnant. They had both decided that they did want a child and while they were not actively trying to conceive, they knew it could happen. When she had become pregnant neither had been surprised and they were both happy. However, they had never discussed having more children. She didn't know if he wanted more or not, and she never liked upsetting him.

He raised his head and began a trail of kisses down her neck and was rewarded with soft sigh. He returned his head to the pillow as he began rubbing a hand over her abdomen.

"Boy or girl?" he asked softly.

"Girl," she said a little nervously.

"She will be as beautiful as you."

"I never knew you wanted another child."

"Neither did I," he whispered. "But I am as excited and nervous as the first time."

"What are you nervous about? You know what will happen this time."

"Well, if she's as... spirited, as you are..."

"Spirited!?" she interrupted with a fake hurt tone.

Turning her to her back, he rose slightly and kissed her passionately before she could say anything else. When he pulled away he tenderly said, "I love you just the way you are."

"Really?" she asked with the same tone as before.

"Yes," he told her as he climbed on her and began kissing her curve of her neck again. He stopped for a brief moment to pull her gown over her head and to tell her, "Let me show you how much I love you," before continuing on his previous mission, he favourite mission.


End file.
